Dan and Phil, how clichéd!
by SofieNoLongerExists
Summary: A short one-shot chapter on Phan! Phan is apparently not real, but features Dan Howell/Danisnotonfire and Phil Lester/Amazingphil. Rated T for um... phan antics. You know what I mean. Phil is tired but can't sleep, and has that feeling where his life feels like a film. Little does he know tonight is getting a 100% cliché upgrade. Not proud of the beginning, but for now, enjoy...


Phil's POV

I sat at my laptop scrolling through comments on youtube, tweets on twitter and posts on tumblr, bored. I'd seen it all before. I wanted to answer some questions from the Philions, but they would mostly be asleep. Then I remembered my VYou account.

'Yes…'

I whispered quietly to myself, opening a new tab and typing in the web address. The long forgotten home page flashed up on my screen and I quickly logged in, surprised that I remembered the password. Hundreds of questions filled my notifications. 100… 400…600…800?! Oh god.

I thought I better get on with it. I went through loads of questions, some with short answers, but others I had more to say. About two hours later I'd answered quite a few, but I was insanely tired. I couldn't be bothered to go to bed though, it was only ten o'clock. But from the tiredness, I couldn't work out what one question meant.

'*you spoon big small or do prefer to the be?*

What?

*prefer or big you do the spoon small be to?*

Too tired.

I couldn't work it out for the life of me. But I know who could.

'DAAANNN!'

I heard him get up and go out of his bedroom. He walked into my room smiling.

'You look like the Cheshire cat! What have you done this time?'

I questioned his cheeky boy grin, smiling back, just as little boy-like.

'Nothing! Just our tags on Tumblr are making me laugh. What's up?'

'There's this question on VYou and I have no idea what it means…'

'Let's have a look'

He sauntered up to the laptop, curious. He took one glance at the screen then looked back at me, his grin wider, dimples shining.

'*Do you prefer to be the big or small spoon?*. You don't know what that means?!'

'No I just couldn't read it. But err… no I don't know what it means either.'

I probably did, but too tired, tired.

'Haha like spooning? In bed. The big spoons behind and the little one in front. Big one holds little one. I got that question too. What do you say?'

I thought for a while. I really should go to bed but I honestly couldn't be bothered.

'Hang on.'

Dan suddenly spoke. Then started laughing.

'Say the small spoon. Just say it!'

'Huh? Why? That was my answer anyway…'

He just laughed more.

'My answer was the big spoon. Their not stupid, the Phan shippers will freak! It'll be hilarious.'

I finally understood and Dan was right, it would be hilarious.

'Get out of shot then and let me film it.'

He moved obediently, still grinning. I clicked the button to answer.

'Err; I prefer to be the little spoon!'

I clicked again and it was answered.

'Some of those phans are crazy though. Have you read any of our fanfiction? Don't worry I have.'

We hadn't talked for hours face to face, and now there was a topic, conversation flowed easily.

'Yeah, two or three. Some are really bad though.'

'I know! It's weird, because we haven't had girlfriends in so long, we're just making it seem more and more plausible.'

'Yes! It works like that for Chris and PJ too, sometimes I even wish Phan was real!'

Oh shit. Did I really just say that? Oh god, I did.

'I-i-it's just, I h-h-haven't… y-you know… in s-so long I just…'

Oh crap really? This wasn't going well. Why did I say that? We were just talking about something close to my heart and I was just too honest. I always took it too far. Dan's voice lowered.

'Really? You wish it was real? Please be honest.'

I couldn't not tell the truth now. For one I blurted it out already, and I'm a terrible actor, Dan see's right through me when I lie, so it'd be pointless. I decided to face it and tell the complete truth.

'Yes.'

It's weird how that one simple word can say everything you need.

'Because I do to. I wish phan was real.'

I looked up in shock that he felt the same. It was relieving.

'Surely it'd be a bit weird though. We've been best friends for years, something must feel strange about it…'

I said it questioningly, wondering desperately what Dan thought.

'We could try it.'

'What?!'

'Just try it! See what it feels like. I'm curious, I want to know. It's not like other best friends haven't tried love, it's kinda a film cliché.'

My heart raced, blood pumped and palms clammed. I knew my answer the second I realised he was saying 'could'.

'Okay.'

I was also curious. I'd never kissed a guy before, only girls. I wonder how it felt. Was it different to girls, was it better or worse?

'But we've got to do this properly. To feel it at it's best.'

At first I wondered what he meant, but in the next few seconds it all became clear. He gently pulled off his t-shirt to reveal his silky torso and stomach. His hip bones protruded just before his trouser line. His chocolate eyes looked up past his brow, his head low. He bit his lip, and although I found it sexy, I could tell he didn't mean for it to be. He shuffled awkwardly and wrapped his arms around his naked upper body, hiding as much as his skinny limbs would allow.

He was ashamed. Ashamed of his beautiful body because he thought it wasn't good enough, but he wanted to show me even still. And there was only one way I knew how to approve. My arms reached up and undid the first button on my shirt, then the second, then the third. Before I clocked what I was doing my shirt was discarded on the floor and my pale white skin glowed annoyingly. Dan's eyes were wide looking at my body, then he let out a long sigh.

'Okay.'

And with that word he walked towards me, his right hand and my left entwining, his left working its way up me, stroking then holding my jaw and the side of my face.

'Ready?'

I could feel his soft sweet breath on me. He was really warm compared, I was forever cold and icy, matching my skin, it was like snow. It chilled me further and I shivered.

'Just to try it. One kiss.'

I tried desperately not to seem desperate. Ironic. Dan nodded, a small sweet smile on his face, making him shine like an angel. No; making him shine, an angel.

'Everyone does it. Like I said, a cliché…'

His hand unlinked with mine, and went up behind my head with his other hand. I could feel him playing with my hair. My hands wrapped around his waist, grabbing his back. I pulled him closer, and I knew we were ready.

His beautiful soft lips met with mine, and started to press. His top lip slipped between my two, so my bottom lip was also between his. We twisted heads slightly, pushing against each other. His warm hands grasped my hair and I pulled him in tighter. I could feel his body radiating heat into mine, pressed together, fitting perfectly. We worked our lips for a while, before parting once again. I didn't feel tired anymore.

Our eyes slowly opened his brown into my blue, our faces still centimetres apart. Dan smiled slowly, and I smiled slowly back. That one look was our cue.

Our lips pressed back together just like before, instantly recognising the other and falling back into place. He grabbed and fisted my hair more and more and my hands stroked up and down his back, caressing his shoulder blades. Dan spun me round, and pressed me up against the wall, both of us suddenly desperate for love. I don't think either of us realised how much we loved each other. We kissed for forever, missing being in a relationship. I didn't realise how clichéd it was to say one kiss then end up with so many more. I didn't care though. Dan smiled while our lips still touched.

"Let's go." he whispered playfully into my ear. I loved it.

My hands slipped from behind his waist to his soft torso and pushed him away to the closed door. Still kissing I touched his chest, like satin under my fingertips. From his chest I snaked down to the door handle and we fell through.

We were really going for it now, a proper make-out. We fell helplessly into Dan's room and tumbled over his bed.

"Proper movie cliché now..."

I muttered in a deep sexy voice. My hands went hunting again. They snaked under his bum lifting him off the ground slightly. He giggled knowing their next move. I lowered him onto the grand piano in his room and slid him down the keys. We burst into laughter from the terribly cheesy love. We collapsed on each other, plummeting onto Dan's bed, making us laugh harder. I couldn't wish for a better best friend, a better boyfriend. He pecked me boyishly on the nose, smiling like a Cheshire cat again. His jaws must hurt like hell I thought. After what seemed like hours of giggles and soft kisses we gently stumbled into sleep, embracing each other tight in the process…


End file.
